The Return
by Scifichick626
Summary: (Sequel to Clean Break) Its been six months since Elena arrived in New Orleans and things have changed for her, she's happy with Marcel and her life here, but things are never simple, now Klaus, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah have all returned and things are anything but smooth when the Mikaelsons are involved, add in emotions and power plays, well New Orleans is in for a bumpy ride.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I am back boys and girls, and a big thanks to beverlie4055 for reminding me, so without further adue, the sequeal to Clean Break, The Return :)**

 **I don't own TVD or TO**

* * *

Chapter 1

The four originals walk into the compound.

It was mad, the music was booming and there were gyrating bodies everywhere.

"How the bloody hell do we find the mutt in this?" asks Kol.

"He shouldn't be that hard to locate" says Elijah looking around.

"Found him, oh and look at that he has a friend" snorts Klaus.

They see him dancing with a brunette girl in his arms, though dancing was a bit of a stretch it looked like something that shouldn't be done in public.

Klaus strolls through with his siblings and as Marcel spots them he stops suddenly his eyes going wide.

"Music off now" he yells.

The brunette stills in his arms her back still to them.

"Everyone but the day walkers out" yells Marcel.

Most of the vampires disappear but the few that stay move into a protective formation around Marcel and the brunette.

Elijah studies her and suddenly realises why she looked so familiar, he'd recognise her anywhere, he'd been enamoured by her looks three times over his lifetime.

"Do you want to go?" asks Marcel looking at her.

"No I'm staying" she replies.

She turns and Elijah's suspicions are confirmed.

The rest of siblings stop.

"Elena" greets Elijah as he gets a good look at her, it wasn't Katerina he was certain.

"Elijah" she replies.

"Well hello love, didn't expect to find you here, especially with my protégé" says Klaus.

Marcel's arm was wrapped protectively around Elena.

"Tell me do you seek out my former lovers or something Elena?" asks Rebekah snidely.

"No I don't, because I usually don't know they're your former lovers from what I hear you've had so many" retorts Elena.

Kol laughs "I remember why I like you Elena" he snorts.

"So what brings you to the quarter?" asks Marcel.

"We wanted to see what became of the town, and apparently a witch has a beef with me" replies Klaus.

"Well you are family so by all means" says Marcel.

"Perhaps we can talk elsewhere, without the audience, we don't mean you or the lovely Elena any harm" says Elijah trying to ignore the swirling of jealousy in his gut at the way Marcel was holding Elena against him.

"Alright" nods Marcel as he takes Elena's hand and they lead them into the library.

Marcel sits down in the armchair and Elena sits on the arm of it her arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"We haven't heard anything from the witches, they've done no magic, so surely as powerless witches they're no match for the big bad hybrid and his siblings" says Elena.

Klaus looks at her, she'd changed, some of her shine was gone, she'd hardened become more practical, and he couldn't tell if that was a jab or not.

"She's right Klaus, nothing has happened that could be a threat to you, we'll look into it and you're welcome to stay awhile if your willing to not feed on the locals, and you leave my vampires alone" says Marcel.

"Its part of the deal we have with the humans, we keep our fangs out of the locals, the tourists are fair game, as long as not to many go missing" explains Elena.

Elijah can see the practical side of it.

"We will agree to your rules" nods Elijah.

"Thank you, we'll dig into the witches and see if we can't find anything out, if that's all?" asks Marcel.

"For now" nods Klaus standing up.

Marcel and Elena do as well as the others.

"We'll be staying at the plantation house until further notice, perhaps we can catch up" says Klaus.

"Of course, Elena is more than capable of running the city in my absence" he smiles kissing her neck.

"I had a good teacher" she replies nudging him.

Rebekah made a gagging noise before walking past, the others leave as well.

Elena and Marcel brief the day walkers before heading up to their room together.

* * *

They walk out onto the balcony.

"This could be a problem" sighs Elena.

"I know, Klaus never liked knowing he's been bested" agrees Marcel standing next to her.

"What could they want no doubt something nefarious if Klaus is involved" says Elena leaning on Marcel's shoulder as he wraps an arm around her.

"Then we fight" replies Marcel.  
"Marcel I've been up against Klaus, it never ends well, not even desiccating him kept the bastard down for long, we would lose, he isn't worth it if he means us no harm" pleads Elena.

"And if he does mean us harm?" asks Marcel.  
"We protect our home, our family, our friends and each other, I won't let Klaus take anything else from me, not you, and not this city" she says cupping his face in her hands.

"I love you, and Rebekah being back doesn't change that I promise" he says.

"I know and I love you too, now can we forget about Klaus and Rebekah and the problems, we were on our way to an enjoyable night before they interrupted us" purrs Elena.

Marcel smiles and presses her against the wall his lips smashing against hers as his hands tangle in her hair.

Hers wrap around his shoulders as he moves down to her neck.

He picks her up her legs wrapping around his waist as they flash inside, the door closing behind them.

* * *

Elijah stood on the roof over the street in shadow watching the two of them, and the jealousy within him spiked.

"Peeping is rude you know brother" smirks Kol as he walks over.

"I am not in the mood for your teasing brother" says Elijah.

"No I imagine not after watching the mutt with Elena like that" agrees Kol.

"Leave" growls Elijah.

"No, you know you won't get the girl if you don't fight for her Elijah" says Kol.

"She is with Marcel, I will not take what happiness she has found" replies Elijah.

"Always so noble Elijah, the mutt has made himself a king in our absence, and he's taken a queen, come Elijah it would not be the first time you have taken a queen from a king, Niklaus doesn't want her in a romantic sense, and while I do see the allure I have no real interest, I highly doubt your feelings are one sided, you are a 1000 year old original Elijah, Marcellus is a 300 years old bastard who pretends to be a king, there is no competition, you've charmed the previous two, why not charm the third" suggests Kol.

"She is not a prize to be traded or taken or won" snaps Elijah.

"No but you want her, a man who doesn't fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets Elijah" says Kol before walking away.  
Elijah stands there looking at the balcony and ignoring the sounds he could hear from within the room, he wanted her, he always had, he had simply been to stupid to fight for her, and now she had found love in another, but Kol was right, he had not fought for what he wanted in a long time, and he wanted Elena Gilbert, to show her what 1000 years truly meant, and how a true queen should be treated, yes perhaps this time he would fight for what he wanted.

With that resolution he heads back to the plantation house to try and think of how to win Elena's hand.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you thought guys, reviews make my happy, chapters might be sporadic since I'm in the midst of exams**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favs. I'm glad people like this, now to clarify if anyone is unsure, there will be no Hayley and no Hope because season 4 of TVD never happened and also I ship Hayley and Elijah on the Originals. And Finn will be explained later but he just doesn't fit this story**

 **I don't own TVD or TO**

* * *

Chapter 2

The next morning Elena is about to head out when Thierry appears next to her.

"Marcel says for now at least, I'm coming with you" he says.

"I'll be fine Thierry, Rebekah is the only one with a real reason to want me dead" says Elena.

"Better safe than sorry, I don't want anything to happen to you Lena, you're my friend, and my best friends girlfriend it's in the rulebook" he smirks.

"Alright, I'm meeting Cami at Rousseau's I also want to see if there have been any whispers as regards Sophie and the witches" adds Elena as they head out.

As they walk into Rousseau's Elena spots Cami in the corner.

"I'll be at the bar" smiles Thierry as Elena heads over.

"Hey" she smiles.

"Hello to you to" smiles Cami.

"So how'd it go?" asks Elena.

"Pretty good, almost top marks" smiles Cami.

"Well done Cami, you worked really hard on that paper, you make me interested in Abnormal Psychology" laughs Elena.

"Good to know" nods Cami.

Elena just smiles and sips her drink, despite Marcel's best attempts the moment she tried to sleep she couldn't help but see the originals, Elijah didn't bother her as much and Klaus had no use for her anymore, Kol was psychotic and unpredictable, and Rebekah still seemed bitter.

"Okay what's wrong, I know your brooding look" says Cami.

"Nothing" replies Elena.

"Don't bullshit me Lena, I can see something is wrong, tell me" urges Cami.

"Some people from my past have come back, and lets just say I didn't part on the best of terms with one of them, and she's a little nutty, plus they have a history will Marcel, the girl doesn't like me, and she used to date Marcel" explains Elena.

"Ah, ex girlfriend, that can't be good, was it serious?" asks Cami.

"Very" replies Elena.

"But he loves you Lena, surely they broke up for a reason" says Cami curiously.

"She left, but she thought he was dead, long story but it isn't like she left because they fell out of love" explains Elena.

"He loves you Lena" soothes Cami.

"Maybe but I think she may want him back, if just to spite me, I dated another one of her ex's and she got pissed when she found out about it" adds Elena.

Cami reaches over and takes her hand, "oh honey I'm sorry, but I am sure Marcel wouldn't even dream about it" says Cami.

"It's not him I'm worried about its Rebekah, she's petty and vindictive and god does she hold a grudge" says Elena.

They sit in silence when suddenly a shadow appears behind them.

* * *

"Hello love" smirks Klaus.

"Klaus, Cami this is Klaus, he's Rebekah's older brother and an old friend of Marcel's, Klaus this is my friend Cami" introduces Elena.

"Nice to meet you" nods Cami and Elena can see her checking him out, she couldn't fault her, she may not like the man but god was he not sex on legs.

"The pleasure is all mine" he smiles taking Cami's hand and kissing it softly.

"What do you need Klaus?" asks Elena.

"Well I was headed to the compound when I saw you in here, I was hoping we could talk love, have a catch up" he explains.

Cami's phone rings and she pulls it out.

"Hey" she smiles.

Elena hears Father Kieran's voice on the phone.

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute, I've got to run Lena, I'll talk to you later, nice to meet you Klaus" smiles Cami as she heads out.

The moment she was gone Thierry appeared next to Elena.

"I see you have a guard dog, I thought you left the Salvatore's in Mystic Falls" smirks Klaus.

"What do you really want Klaus?" asks Elena.

"I meant what I said love, a catch up chat, seems I've missed a lot in the six months since you left us" says Klaus.

"Its okay Thierry, not even Klaus is dumb enough to do something in public" soothes Elena patting his arm.

"You sure?" asks Thierry.

"I am" nods Elena.

He nods and backs away as Klaus orders a drink.

"So what do you want to know Klaus?" asks Elena.

"How my little doppelgänger from small town Mystic Falls, ends up the new vampire queen of New Orleans to start with" he offers.

"I met Marcel my first day here, he knew I was a vampire and that I had a daylight ring, we hit it off, things progressed from their, do you want the gritty details?" she snorts.

"So when you left us you came here, quite a trade up my doppelgänger has made, a queen, a crown suits you my dear, but I can see, some of that shine is gone" notes Klaus.

"You helped with that, and I am not your anything Klaus" she says sipping her drink.

"Really love, I built this city, I made Marcel, I suppose he thinks of himself as my heir and he was like my son, practically makes us family Elena" smiles Klaus.

"No it doesn't and I've seen what you do to your family and what you did to mine" she replies coldly.

"Still sore about that one are you love, good to know, so tell me how do you know the witches aren't up to anything?" he asks.

"Unlike you I'm actually someone capable of making real friends" replies Elena.

"Sure that's it, just your sunny personality huh?" he asks.

"Yep" nods Elena.

Klaus looks at her, this Elena was different clearly her six months in New Orleans had changed her, he hadn't heard anything about her from the Mystic Falls group, she must have really meant it when she said a clean break, he had to admire her though, the crown she apparently wore really did suit her, much better than it would've Katerina.

"If you're done I have things to do" she says standing up.

"What minions to order about, a city to rule?" teases Klaus.

"You're the one who has minions, not us" says Elena as she walks out, Thierry joins her at the door and they walk out into New Orleans and its busy street.

* * *

"You okay?" he asks.

"I'm fine thank you" she assures squeezing his arm reassuringly.

They head back to the compound and Marcel appears as they arrive and motions for her to come up.

"What?" she asks taking his hand.

"D called me, Jane Ann Devereux did a spell last night, she isn't sure what but she used magic, you know the rules" explains Marcel quietly.

"So do they, we need to do this Marcel, especially with the Originals around" says Elena.

"I know I just wanted to check with you first" he nods.

"Aw how sweet wanting to check in with me" she smiles.

"Always, what's a king without his queen" he replies.

"Let's not find out" she replies.

"Might it have something to do with Klaus thinking a witch has a grudge against him?" muses Marcel.

"Maybe but, who knows, I know lots of people who have a grudge against Klaus, but it could be trouble if its part of a larger plan" says Elena.

"We can think it over more later, maybe talk to the witches after we deal with Jane Ann" suggests Marcel.

"Sounds good, though they won't like us much" reminds Elena.

"They never do" says Marcel with a chuckle.

"I'll see you later" smiles Elena.

"Love you" he smiles hanging up.

"Love you" she replies as she pockets her phone.

* * *

 **A/N Hope you liked it, let me know what you thought, I will use some things from the Originals but change it up to suit my story :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So I am back, now I'm not sure how some people will take this chapter, I've tried to maintain the idea of Elena being compassionate, but I hope I've given enough reasons for why things go the way they do, plus it'll link to a bit later in the story, let me know you're thoughts :D**

* * *

Chapter 3

Elena walked into the compound, "Marcel" she calls.

He appears next to her, "hi" he smiles.

"I want to talk to her" says Elena.

Marcel's smile drops, "Elena you know the rules, she broke them, who knows what she did, do you remember what happened last time?" asks Marcel.  
"Of course I remember Marcel, but with the originals back we need to see if the witches are their friends or their enemies" says Elena.

Marcel cups Elena's face, "I cannot lose you, they almost killed you last time Elena, I am not letting the witches have any leniency, not now especially, not now" says Marcel.

"Marcel we need to know and a public spectacle will not make her tell us" says Elena.

"After what they tried to do to you, I don't care they could all burn, for yours and for D's sake" replies Marcel fiercely.

"We need to know Marcel, let me talk to her and then, if she refuses to tell us then we enact the law as as set" says Elena.

"Elena" starts Marcel.

"I know you're worried about me, but Jane Ann can't hurt me if you're right outside the door, its not like last time" soothes Elena.

"I can't go through that again Elena, they almost killed you in an attempt to get me to give them back their right to do magic and Davina, if she hadn't found you, hadn't helped us get to you, they'd have killed you, I won't risk it again" says Marcel quietly.

Elena smiled and leaned forwards kissing him softly.

"I know and I love you, but we need to know, let me talk to her, she might tell me" pleads Elena.

"No, she won't, she'll refuse to tell you anything, I already tried, we don't know what spell she did, so we need to remind them what happens when they go against us, remind them what happens if they do anything to hurt those I love" says Marcel.

Elena opens her mouth to argue but Marcel silences her with a hard kiss, "please don't fight me on this one Elena, you know what they'll do to D if they get her, and you know what they were willing to do to you, what they did do, and it shows Klaus I'm in control and if he tries to hurt you or anyone else, we will have a problem" pleads Marcel.

Elena looks at his pleading eyes and sighs, "alright, I still think this will not go over well" says Elena.

"I know you're not overly a fan of the brutality, but after what they did to you and to D, they deserve it" says Marcel.

Elena sighs but nods her acquiesce, "thank you, you don't have to be there if you don't want too" says Marcel.

"No we need to be united if people think they can divide us it creates a problem" says Elena.

"Alright, I'll go call Klaus" says Marcel kissing her forehead before walking away.

Elena sighs and walks up to her room, sitting down on her bed she pushes away the memories of the witches, the agonising pain, the snapping bones, the feeling like a sledgehammer in her head, she'd truly thought she was going to die, she'd never been more scared, not when Klaus had drained the life out of her, not when she'd gone over the railing to the bridge, twice, not the countless times Damon had threatened to kill her, not even when Stefan fed on her, it had been pure agony, forced to relive her most painful moments over and over, mentally and physically, and then Marcel had been there with the vampires and she'd known she was safe. That was three months ago and he still hadn't gotten over it, he'd been harsher on the witches since, but still she couldn't help but think of how she'd feel if someone ever hurt Bonnie like this.

* * *

Klaus walks into the compound with his brothers Rebekah was sulking over something.

"You called Marcellus, what do you have for me?" he asks.

"We have the witch who you were worried about" replies Marcel.

"Wonderful, where is she?" asks Klaus.

"She's being dealt with, care to join, we all know how paranoid Klaus is, easier if he witnesses it himself" says Elena.

"Show time" smirks Marcel.

"Lead the way" smiles Klaus.

They walk out into the quarter; Elijah can't help but notice all the vampires around them.

As they stop on a street corner, "while you're here Klaus as always what's mine is yours, including my night walkers, the riff raff" smiles Marcel as he pulls a branch from a tree.

"Not exactly subtle are they" smirks Klaus.

"This is the quarter, ain't no such thing as subtle baby" smirks Marcel looking around.

"And where does Elena fall in the what's mine is your category?" asks Kol with a smirk.

"Excluding her, sorry boys this one is all mine" he smiles kissing the top of her head.

"Please I think we both know you're mine" she laughs.

"Always" agrees Marcel.

He puts his hand to his mouth and lets out a whistle as the vampire converge around them, cheering and clapping.

Jane Anne is led out by Thierry.

As it gets quieter the vampires create a circle.

"Jane Anne Devereux, give it up for Jane Anne" calls Marcel as the other start to cheer and clap.

Elijah looks at Elena, her face was neutral but he could see the tension, she didn't like what was about to happren.

"Jane Anne Devereux, you have been accused of the practice of witchcraft, beyond the bounds of the rules set forth and enforced by me, how do you plead?" asks Marcel everyone around them going silent.

Marcel turns back to Klaus, "oh was that convincing, I studied law back in the 50s, hold that thought" he says turning back to face Jane Anne again.

Klaus raises his eyebrows his protégé had certainly grown into himself in their absence.

"Seriously J, tick tock, you know the drill, how do you plead?" repeats Marcel.

"I didn't do anything" replies Jane Anne.

"Oh that's a lie" says Marcel the vampire around them getting riled up with calls.

"You know it, I know it and you hate that I know it, it drives you witches crazy that I am aware of your every move, that you can't do magic in this town without getting caught, so why don't we just cut to the chase" suggests Marcel as he begins to play with the vine in his hands.

"You tell me what magic you're brewing, I mean tell me, I'll grant you leniency, hey I am after all a merciful man, you know you didn't try and kill my girlfriend this time" says Marcel.

Elijah looks at Elena, recognising the look on her face, she'd faced death more times than anyone should in 19 years, even here it seemed she was still in danger.

"Rot in hell monster" snaps Jane Anne.

Elena stiffens her eyes shutting in pain at the memories.

Marcel smirks, "I'll tell you what, I'll give you one more chance" offers Marcel as he walks away.

Then turning back suddenly he slashes the vine across her throat.

Klaus, Elijah and Kol start a little.

"Or not" says Marcel as the crowd begins to cheer.

Marcel laughs and Elena sighs and looks away, she hated the witches for what they'd tried to do to D and what they'd done to her, they'd have happily killed her, simply to get at Marcel when she'd done nothing to them, but again she couldn't help but think of Bonnie.

As they separate a little Klaus grabs Marcel and drags him to the side, Elena appears next to them, as do Elijah and Kol.

"What was that?" demands Klaus.

"Hey, here, walk with us" says Marcel.

They begin to walk down the street a little.

"Witches aren't allowed to do magic here" says Elena quietly.

"And she broke the rules, plus I don't really have any mercy for the witches after their stunts" adds Marcel.

"I told you I wanted to talk to her" snaps Klaus breaking free of Marcel's arm, annoyed.

"Hey I'm sorry I got caught up in the show, those witches they think that they still have power in this town. I have to show them that they don't, and remind them what happens when they go near my girl, a show of force another lesson I learnt from you, and besides anything that you could've gotten out of her, I can find out for you and I will, I promise" assures Marcel.

There is a pause as Klaus weighs his words.

"Well, whatever it was, doesn't matter anymore, does it?" smirks Klaus shrugging his shoulders.

Marcel's face breaks into a smile and Elijah watches Elena relax slightly, she knew what Niklaus was capable of when he was upset and she was clearly worried for Marcel.

"Good, then lets eat, because all that spilled blood makes me hungry, right Lena?" asks Marcel laughing.

"Sure" she agrees.

Marcel loops his arm around her pulling her against him, "and not just for human blood either" smiles Marcel.

Elena just smiles but it doesn't totally reach her eyes.

They head off down the street followed by the rest of the vampires.

Klaus watches them go, so Marcel had the witches to heel, bet they didn't like that, perhaps he could find himself some allies.

* * *

 **A/N So thoughts let me know guys :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Glad people liked the last chapter, I hope I kept some of Elena's nicer side intact and true to her character. Here's the next chapter :)**

 **I don't own TVD or TO**

* * *

Chapter 4

Klaus storms back into the compound, having found Marcel's lackeys on his tail, he was in the process of threatening Diego, when suddenly Marcel and Elena appear.

"Hey, I'm right here easy now" says Marcel pulling Klaus's hand from Diego's throat.

Elena checks him over quickly before turning back to Klaus, but she can sense Thierry and Diego hovering.

"Diego was just looking out for him" she says coldly.

"And nobody harms my guys, those are the rules as we said at the start" reminds Marcel.

"I don't care about your rules Marcel, and I don't need chaperones. Why are you having me followed?" demands Klaus.

Marcel pulls Klaus away from Thierry, Diego and Elena.

"I get it huh, show of force, you made your point, let it go friend, for me" soothes Marcel.

Klaus glares, "fine who don't you show me what you've done with the place, while you explain exactly what it is, you've been up to in my town" says Klaus.

Elena tenses, Marcel and Klaus were about to bash chests or head off in a bromance moment and she was dearly hoping for the latter option.

Marcel smiles, "follow me" he laughs leading him out.

Elena relaxes and she can see the annoyance on Diego and Thierry's faces.

"We don't want him provoked trust me" says Elena, images of Ric dying on the floor because his hybrid compelled the EMT's away swimming in front of her eyes.

"You okay?" asks Thierry.

"Fine, I'm going to get some air" says Elena heading upstairs and out onto the balcony.

* * *

Elena sits down outside her bedroom, god this day had been stressful for her, "why do I not get any peace?" she huffs.

"This time lovely I doubt it has anything to do with you, and much more to do with your boyfriend" says Elijah stepping out of the shadows and sitting down next to her.

Elena jumps, "Jesus Elijah" she laughs.

"My apologises, I simply wanted to speak with you" he assures.

"I see you and Klaus are still friends as are he and Kol and Rebekah as well" says Elena.

"It's a tenuous relationship" admits Elijah.

"Isn't everything with Klaus?" asks Elena.

"Very true, I must say when we came to the quarter I did not expect to find you here, especially not as Marcel's queen" admits Elijah quietly.

"It was not my plan when I arrived, but I'm happy here, the vampires are great, Marcel is, I have Cami, I like this city, I like my life now, its better, there is no comparison to Katherine, no worries of lost loves, Marcel accepts I am a vampire and he doesn't control me, its freeing" smiles Elena.

"Yes I'm sure it is a weight off of your shoulders" agrees Elijah.

"Why did you come Elijah, really I mean?" she asks.

"For my family, and to see what had become of our kingdom I suppose" replies Elijah.

"Marcel took good care of it, still is in fact, he isn't a tyrant Elijah, he's good people are happy, our system works and the witches are kept underfoot" smirks Elena.

"Why do you dislike them so, you and Miss Bennett were close friends?" ask Elijah.

"They did something to a friend of mine, and about three months ago a faction of the witches grabbed me, tortured me and told Marcel if he did not give them back their right to practice magic then they'd kill me, it was three days of mental and physical agony, and then Marcel and the other vampires were there, slaughtered all of them, he's been more protective and more merciless with them since well lets just say I am not quite so trusting, or forgiving any more, but I don't like the brutality I'll admit, I can't help but think of Bonnie, I suppose I'm conflicted, but I have more faith in Marcel than I do the witches, least he won't try to kill me" replies Elena.

"A trait I wish you had not lost" sighs Elijah.

"I lost the desire to trust long time ago Elijah" she says.

They were interrupted as Thierry appeared.

"Elena, Cami is here for you, said she wants to girl chat, please don't subject me to that" he pleads ignoring Elijah.

"Oh Thierry as if I would" she smiles standing up.

She turns to Elijah, "I'd ask if you'd like to join the party but I doubt its your scene" she smiles.

"You would be right lovely Elena, it is not, I will see you later, Thierry" nods Elijah as he flashes away.

"Stop hovering T, I'm good, he's the least likely to kill me" she assures as she walks downstairs to Cami, who as it turned out wanted to talk about Klaus, Elena tried to steer her off and hoped she'd succeeded when Cami headed home a couple of hours later, Cami didn't know about her world and she wanted to keep it that way, to keep her safe.

* * *

Marcel and Elena are dancing after the originals had disappeared, when suddenly Klaus storms in, yet again.

They detach themselves and hurry over.

"Hey man where'd you run off to?" asks Marcel.

"You mean your minions aren't still documenting my every move" snarls Klaus.

Elena notices Thierry and Diego closing in protectively along with a couple of other day walkers.

"Someone put you in a mood, what can I do?" asks Marcel.

"What you can do is you can tell me what this thing that you have with the witches" says Klaus.

"We're back to that? Damn man you already harassed my girlfriend about it" says Marcel.

"Yes we're back to that, and my doppelgänger was less than helpful" replies Klaus.

Marcel stiffens but keeps his cool, "firstly she isn't yours at all Klaus, and second you know I owe you everything I've got, but I'm afraid I have to draw the line on this one, this is my business. I control the witches in my town, let just leave it at that" says Marcel.

"Your town?" asks Klaus.

Elena feels her heartbeat quicken, she knew that tone, and Klaus was getting pissed.

"Damn straight" smirks Marcel, who was also getting pissed.

"That's funny, because when I left 100 years ago, you were just a pathetic little scrapper, still trembling from the lashes of the whips of those who would keep you down and now look at you, master of your domain, prince of the city, right down to your pretty princess" says Klaus maliciously.

Marcel stiffened; Elena stepped closer as do Diego, Thierry and some of the others the room now silent.

"I'd like to know how" says Klaus.

"Why? Jealous?" asks Marcel.

Murmurs run through the crowd and Elena tenses even more, the old fear of Klaus sneaking up on her.

"Hey man I get it, 300 years ago you helped build a backwater penal colony into something; you started it. But then you left. Actually you ran from it, I saw it through, look around, vampires rule this city now. We don't have to live in the shadows like rats, the locals know their place they look the other way. I got rid of the werewolves. I even found a way to shut down the witches, the blood never stops flowing and the party never ends. You want to pass on through, you want to stay awhile, great, what's mine is yours, but it is mine. My home, my family, my rules" says Marcel.

"And if someone breaks those rules?" asks Klaus.

"They die, mercy is for the weak you taught me that too" replies Marcel, Elena tries to find a way to intervene,

"And I'm not the prince of the quarter, and Elena isn't the princess, friend, I'm the king and she's my queen! Show us some respect" snaps Marcel.

It was silent as every vampire in the room faced Klaus, united behind Marcel, loyal to him, but Elena knew that Klaus would still find a way to win.

Suddenly Klaus lunges and grabs Thierry pinning him to the wall as he bite into his neck before dropping him.

"No" gasps Elena rushing to him but Diego pulls her back to keep her away from Klaus.

"Your friend will be dead by the weekend, which means I've broken one of your rules, and yet I cannot be killed, I am immortal, who has the power now, friend?" asks Klaus with a smirk before walking out.

* * *

 **A/N Dun, dun, dun let me know what you think, reviews make me update faster :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So I have no excuses for the late update other than life happened, packing for Uni, family holidays, working etc. So here is the next chapter, thank you to all who review, fav and follow this, enjoy :)**

 **I don't own TVD or TO**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Oh god no Thierry" gasps Elena dropping next to him on the bed, her eyes filling with tears as she took his hand.

Marcel turns and slams his fist into the wall before pulling Elena into a hug.

"Damn Klaus, why does he always have to do this" sobs Elena curling into Marcel as he holds her stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry" he sighs.

"There's a cure Marcel, we can save him, but we would need Klaus, his blood can cure a werewolf bite, natures stupid balance, if we can get him to agree he can save him" hopes Elena.

"I doubt he'll do anything of the sort" sighs Marcel.

Elena dissolves into sobs again, but a plan was forming in her mind, she would get Klaus to help them, to save her friend, she wasn't losing anyone else.

* * *

The next morning she slipped unnoticed out of the compound and headed to the plantation house.

She knocks on the front door and it opens to reveal Kol.

"Well hello darling how can I help?" he smirks.

"Where's Klaus?" she asks, she'd spent the night with Thierry and she was desperate it was like watching Damon die again.

"Am I not good enough?" he asks.

"I need Klaus please Kol" she pleads.

Kol sighs and steps back letting her in, "Nik the doppelgänger is here to see you" calls Kol as he sits back down on the couch.

Klaus walks down the stairs, "ah my doppelgänger, I expected you love, here to beg for your friends life?" he asks.

"Please Klaus, Thierry hasn't done anything to you, or anyone he doesn't deserve this I know you're making a point but please Klaus, I know you can save him" she pleads.

"And why would I do that, he means nothing to me and Marcel was quite rude to me" says Klaus.

"I know you don't like people acting more powerful than you, but please Klaus don't do this, not to Thierry, not me, not to Marcel, he was like a son to you, don't let his best friend die" she begs.

"He doesn't know you're here does he?" asks Klaus.

"No I came here myself Klaus, please" she says.

"My protégé was rude last night, I don't like being challenged Elena you know that, and he did exactly that, I could see you trying to stop it, you have more sense than he does when it comes to dealing with me" smiles Klaus.

"I know exactly what you're capable Klaus, please spare Thierry, Marcel will come around he doesn't want you for an enemy but he needs to show the other vampires he can't be challenged, surely you understand that" says Elena.

Klaus walks towards Elena and she backs off and he traps her against the wall.

He can hear her heart rate spike; yes Elena Gilbert still had enough sense to be scared of him.

"So he's posturing is he, how clever of him, a show of force like he said, I'm almost impressed, however I need to prove my point my little doppelgänger, make sure Marcel knows who has the power, me the immortal hybrid" smirks Klaus brushing her hair back from her face and running his finger lightly down her cheek.

Elena's heart drops and tears fill her eyes, "you're not going to help him" she sighs her shoulders slumping in defeat.

Klaus just smirks and steps back.

"Guess I'll add him, to the list of things and people you've taken from me" she says as she flashes out the door.

* * *

Elena returns to the compound and is instantly cornered by Marcel, "Where were you I was worried?" he says.

"I went out" she replies trying to brush past him but he pulled her back and leans into her.

"You've been to see Klaus, I can smell him on you, what did he do?" demands Marcel, all sorts of twisted horrors going through Marcel's mind at what Klaus could've made her do on a promise of saving Thierry.

"Nothing, he won't save Thierry, I tried Marcel" she sighs as tears start to fall.

He pulls her into a tight hug, Elena and Thierry had grown close over the time she'd been here.

"I'm sorry" he sighs kissing the top of her head.

They head back up to keep vigil over Thierry as did some of the other vampires, everyone loved Thierry.

As night falls Klaus appeared in the doorway and all the vampires stood on the defensive.

"I had time to sleep on it, and of course Elena's noble and oh so heart warming plea, I'm not your enemy, where my family and I failed this town, Marcel succeeded" says Klaus.

Klaus picks up a glass and bites his hand allowing the blood to flow into the glass.

"I'm sure Elena has already enlightened you that my blood is the cure, and will heal him, as though it never happened" says Klaus handing it over.

Elena takes it and walks over to Thierry holding it to his lips as he drinks it eyeing Klaus warily.

"The quarter is your home, but I would like to stay awhile, if I'm still welcome" smiles Klaus.

Marcel laughs and hugs him, "always my friend" smiles Marcel.

* * *

Once Thierry is healed and Marcel and Klaus have spoken he heads out, but is soon aware of a presence as he gets out of the compound, "what do you want now Elena?" asks Klaus turning.

She walks towards him, "I wanted to say thank you, for saving Thierry" she replies.

"Well you were rather convincing love, and of course this time around well I don't need to compel your boyfriend to come away with me" adds Klaus.

"Why did you do it though, you don't do something for nothing Klaus" says Elena.

Klaus flashes in front of her pressing her back against the wall again his arms trapping her as he just gazes at her for a moment.

"I can see why you have that impression, I haven't exactly been kind to you have I love, but don't worry, this one is on the house, a favour to an old friend as you said Marcel was like a son to me, so stop fretting that I'm going to come back demanding payment of some sort" smiles Klaus running his hand through her hair in an almost gentle caress.

"You promise?" she asks.

He leans closer so his lips were inches from hers, he did enjoy playing with her like this, his hand trailing down to lightly run along her neck and then down her arm, "I promise, but don't think any other favours will come without a price" whispers Klaus his mouth right next to her ear, before kissing her neck and then pulling back to look at her but not moving his body.

Elena shivers, "still remember it do you love, I must say you have some of the most exquisite blood I have ever tasted, shame it went to waste" smirks Klaus.

"Let her go Niklaus" orders Elijah emerging from the shadows.

Klaus sighs, "I'm not harming her, am I Elena?" he asks.

"No" she whispers swallowing, she was worried about what Klaus would do, he wasn't exactly known for being predictable or stable.

"Let her go Niklaus, she is not a toy for your amusement, and I highly doubt she feels very safe or comfortable given the situation you have put her in" repeats Elijah walking over.

Klaus smiles stepping back holding his hands up in surrender.

"Don't worry brother, I won't harm a hair on Elena's pretty little doppelgänger head" he chuckles.

"Go accost some other girl Niklaus" says Elijah moving so he was in front of Elena.

Klaus notices it and smiles, "oh that flame still burns brightly I see brother, well good luck with it" he says before disappearing.

Elena lets out a relieved breath as Elijah turns to her stepping closer, but unlike with Klaus it didn't make her feel uncomfortable.

"Are you alright?" he asks looking her over.

"I am he was trying to unsettle me more than anything, thank you though" she says brushing her hair behind her ear.

"My pleasure, my brother as you know has a twisted sense of what belongs to him, and I apologise for his behaviour" sighs Elijah.

"You mean me, being a doppelgänger in his mind makes me his" she says.

"Unfortunately so, he had given up but now he is here to find Marcellus in his place with you at his side, it inflames his need to dominate and prove who is better, and unfortunately lovely Elena, you are something he feels her has more claim on than Marcel, though neither actually do, worry not I will keep him at bay as best I can, how is your friend?" asks Elijah.

"Better now Klaus healed him" she nods.

"Good, now you should go back inside before Marcel sends out search parties for you" suggests Elijah.

"Thank you again Elijah" she smiles.

"Always lovely Elena, I'm glad to be of service, now go before your king comes looking for his queen, though I must say Elena, a crown suits you far better than it ever suited anyone else" he adds.

She blushes as much as a vampire can, "I don't really think I'm a queen I'm just Marcel's girlfriend" she shrugs.

"No you are a leader Elena, you have the perfect qualities for a good leader, loyalty, compassion, but also bravery and strength, all tempered by an understanding of what is sometimes necessary" smiles Elijah.

"You have a way with words Elijah, but thank you" she smiles.

"Good night Elena" says Elijah as she walks back into the compound, he watches her go before turning and heading back to the plantation house.

* * *

 **A/N So a bit more Elejah in this chapter, it will be slow burn, let me know you're thoughts my lovelies :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N This is a short one, but I hope you enjoy it, I love Kol :D**

* * *

Chapter 6

As he walks through New Orleans Kol drops in next to him.

"Very suave brother, you do have a way with words and women, I see the charming is going very well, I mean saving her from Nik getting to look like the hero why I couldn't have planned it better myself" smirks Kol.

"I was merely being truthful and she has had a trying enough day without Niklaus adding more to it" sighs Elijah.

"Of course Elijah, that's all it was a noble endeavour, and nothing to do with Nik being up close and personal with your girl, I was surprised you let him kiss her neck" chuckles Kol.

"If all you intend to do is yammer Kol, kindly leave me in peace, I will not steal Elena from Marcellus, she is happy here, or rather was until we returned, if Nik does take back control, Elena will not be harmed, I will see to that myself nor will she become another of Nik's toys, she deserves far better than either fate" adds Elijah.

Kol laughs, "of course brother you feel nothing for her" he says.

"I never said I felt nothing for her, I care for her deeply, I merely said I would not impress my feelings upon her" corrects Elijah.

"We'll see I'm sure she cares about you to Elijah, in fact I bet if the opportunity presents itself if Elena and Marcel were to end their dalliance why she'd be more than open to entering a relationship with you" smiles Kol.

Elijah stops suddenly grabbing Kol by the collar he slams him into a wall, "you will not meddle in their relationship nor try and sabotage it, do you hear me?" growls Elijah.

"Loud and clear now put me down this jacket is designer" says Kol.

Elijah releases him and walks away.

"You'll thank me in the end Elijah" chuckles Kol as he heads back to the compound, he had a mission.

Elena lies in bed, she really felt on edge with Klaus being here, something wasn't right she could tell, he was up to something, but she didn't have any clue as to what and Marcel was firmly in Klaus's corner, years of love and loyalty didn't go away with a snap of the fingers.

The door opens and Marcel walks in.

"Hey" he smiles as he starts to change.

"Hi" she replies rolling on her back to look at him.

"You okay?" he asks as he slides into bed next to her.

"I am now, and Thierry is healed so for now at least yes everything is fine" she replies, she'd showered before encountering Marcel and ensured that there was no lingering of him lest Marcel get annoyed and try and have it out with Klaus.

He pulls her into him so her head was on his chest, kissing the top of her head.

"We'll be fine Elena, we always are" he smiles closing his eyes.

Elena nods and allows sleep to overtake her.

* * *

 _He peppers her neck with soft kisses and she giggles._

" _I was sleeping" she smiles._

" _I know, but you're so much more delightful when awake my love" he replies as she rolls over to face him._

" _And what did you have in mind?" she teases running her hand down his bare chest._

 _He rolls them pinning her to the bed and she can feel him pressing against her._

" _Oh that is it" she giggles._

" _Always especially with you looking like this" he smiles kissing her hard and fast and she lets out a small moan her hands tangling in his hair._

 _As they come together she loses herself in the pleasure coursing through her._

 _As she reaches her peak she moans in pleasure._

" _God Elijah" she gasps._

" _Always lovely Elena" he growls kissing her._

Elena sits up in bed she was sweating and flush with desire.

Looking over at Marcel she sees he hasn't woken up.

Sliding out of the bed she walks into the bathroom and sorts herself out before turning and walking out onto the balcony wrapping a robe around her.

Why the hell was she having really hot sex dreams about Elijah, she had Marcel next to her in bed, and their sex life wasn't exactly stale either, she shouldn't be dreaming about someone else, god it was just like when she dreamt of Damon instead of Stefan.

Running a hand through her hair she steadies her breathing and heart rate before turning and walking back inside.

* * *

Kol sits on the roof smirking, he wasn't expressly disobeying Elijah, he wasn't meddling in their relationship, he was just meddling with Elena's dreams, completely different but she'd enjoyed that one he could tell, oh yes the doppelgänger cared for his brother, and Kol was feeling in a matchmaker mood, he wanted Elijah to be happy and watching him pine after Elena Gilbert was getting tiresome, and he did love his brother, with a nod he headed back to the house, he couldn't wait to see how Elena reacted next time she saw Elijah, he did miss his magic but manipulating dreams well that was a perk, one of the reason he'd liked New Orleans was the witches, even if Marcellus had it seemed found a way to curb them.

* * *

 **A/N Hehe mischievous Kol, and slow burn Elejah as requested, review, fav and follow :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N So severe apologise for the late update I have no excuse other than I am at a new phase in life at uni and it has completely overtaken me, so I will try and update more now things are settling, so enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

The next morning Elena headed out to see Cami she really needed to talk to her friend.

"Lena hey" smiles Cami as she sits at the café.

"Hey" nods Elena.

"Wow Lena what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost or something" chuckles Cami.

"I sort of have, I had a dream last night, a really good, vivid dream" sighs Elena.

"A sex dream, okay you wouldn't be this flustered if it was Marcel, who was it?" asks Cami.

"Elijah, Klaus's older brother" whispers Elena.

Cami's eyebrows rose.

"Wow, um okay what triggered it?" asks Cami.

"Well Elijah and I we've always gotten on and understood each other, but last night Klaus was being a dick and Elijah stepped in and got rid of him and then when I went to sleep I was dreaming about him" sighs Elena.

"Alright so he saved you, well maybe it was just a by product of that being the last major thing to happen before you went to sleep" offers Cami.

"Maybe but I feel so guilty" sighs Elena shivering slightly.

Cami reaches over and takes her hand.

"This cannot be easy for you, all these people back in your life" sighs Cami.

"No it really isn't, I had a crush on Elijah for awhile but I figured he could never return it, and I was embroiled with Damon and Stefan, and then I met Marcel, and now everything feels jumbled and I hate it, Marcel means the world to me, but something about Elijah just sticks with me" explains Elena.

"I know, only time will tell" soothes Cami.

Elena just slumps her head on the table, "why does this keep happening to me?" whines Elena.

Cami just smiles, she liked Elena, they'd bonded since she'd been here and even if things did seem a little weird sometimes she was her friend and a good one too.

"Come on perk up, lets go shopping, maybe you should plan something, an evening of you and Marcel, straight up seduction, not that you need any help seducing him" smiles Cami.

Elena lifts her head; "you're right, it has been too long since we had a romantic evening, let's go shopping" nods Elena.

They pay for their drinks and head out into the quarter.

They flit in and out of shops, "so Klaus what's your history with him?" asks Cami.

Elena stops browsing and turns, "don't go there Cami Klaus is a manic, a nut job and borderline psychopathic, seriously he is dangerous, he's done a fair amount of damage" warns Elena.

"He seemed kind of playerish" nods Cami.

"Just please he has done a lot of very unpleasant things please stay away from him" she begs.

"Alright I will calm down mom" teases Cami.

Elena smiles and looks at Cami's bracelet, she was glad she still wore it, it had vervain in it and so it kept her safe especially now the originals were in town.

They were in the lingerie section when their peace was disturbed.

"Well hello Elena, buying for yourself or is this for someone else's benefit?" smirks Kol appearing behind her.

She sighs and turns, Kol was a sex pest through and through.

"None of your business but I can tell you it isn't for you that's for sure, Cami meet Kol the youngest of the Mikaelson males, watch out he's a sex pest" sighs Elena.

"Hello" smirks Kol kissing Cami's hand.

"Hi" nods Cami unimpressed it was why Elena loved her friend.

"So love who would you be buying these for, you know I've always loved the colour red" smirks Kol holding up a lacy thong.

Elena scoffed, "go away Kol" says Elena shaking her head.

"Its something I share with Elijah, the love of the colour red actually, then again you look good in just about anything don't you Elena" smiles Kol.

Elena stills at the mention of Elijah but shakes it off, Kol however notices her reaction, and he can't hold back a smug smirk.

"Though I suppose these are for Marcel's benefit, feeling the need to spruce up the romance love, my brothers protégé lacking a little is he, or is there something else bothering you?" asks Kol.

Elena turns to him narrowing her eyes, Damon had invaded her dreams more than once and he'd done it for Rose as she died, maybe Kol was putting dreams in her head, by what did he gain from it.

She glances at Cami who was out of earshot, "it was you, wasn't it, last night you're the one messing with my dreams" she accuses.

Kol smiles, "as if I would, I don't control your dreams, so if you're having naughty dreams about people who aren't Marcel well that may be telling you something, and if I'm right then, you're heart belongs to more than one person" smirks Kol.

"Shut up Kol, you don't know anything about Marcel and I or our relationship" she snaps.

"We'll see love, by all means, seduce him, reaffirm your relationship, but the seeds are there now, and they're just going to keep on growing" chuckles Kol, he reaches over and grabs a black teddy with a matching thong.

"This should do the trick love, the thought of that is getting me all riled up, I doubt even Elijah could keep his self control intact with that" smirks Kol.

Elena turns and walks over to Cami, she hated the horrible fact, Kol was right, she had enjoyed that dream, but she wasn't going to hurt Marcel, not like that.

"He gone?" asks Cami.

"Yes, he's such a pain" sighs Elena.

That night she got back to the compound and found Marcel talking to Thierry.

"How are you feeling?" asks Elena.

"Good, thank you Elena, for going I know it can't have been easy" says Thierry.

"Always" she smiles hugging him.

He hugged her back before heading off.

She turns to Marcel and presses him against one of the pillars smashing her lips against his, after a moment of surprise his hands find her waist as he deepens the kiss.

"Hello to you as well" he smiles breaking the kiss.

"With everything that's going on, I want us to just be us, you and me, nothing else for one night, so tomorrow night, you are all mine, because I feel like we have been lacking in alone time lately" smiles Elena.

"I like how you think beautiful, alright tomorrow night I'm all yours" he smiles, he had felt like they kept getting forced apart, so he was not saying no to a night of just Elena, especially if she was in this sort of mood.

He kisses her again his hands tangling in her long brunette locks.

She sighed happily her arms around his neck.

"Oi you two, we don't want to see this exhibition" yells Thierry.

"Yeah quit it would you" agrees Diego.

They pull apart unabashed, "tonight, we are officially locking that door and no one is coming in, even if I have to get D to spell it for us" chuckles Marcel.

"I like how you think" she giggles nipping his earlobe lightly.

"Am I interrupting how tragic" calls Klaus as he enters the courtyard like he owns the place.

Elena's face falls as she sees Klaus memories of the previous night rushing back to her, she'd deliberately made sure Marcel did not know.

They walked down to meet him.

"What can I do for you my friend?" asks Marcel.

"Wondering if you fancied joining me for dinner in a few days, you and Elena of course, you know us and my family of course" explains Klaus.

"We'd love to wouldn't we Elena?" asks Marcel.

"Of course" nods Elena though she wanted anything but.

"Wonderful see you in four days" smiles Klaus walking out.

"Don't worry it'll be okay" soothes Marcel.

"I hope so" nods Elena with a tight smile.

* * *

 **A/N As always your thoughts are appreciated :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So apologises for the lack of updates I stalled on this but now I hope I'm back, so as an apology you guys get two chapters, hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Chapter 8

Elijah was sat reading in his library when Kol walks in with Klaus.

"So we're having dinner guests in two days" says Klaus.

"Elena and Marcel agreed?" asks Kol.

"They did, it'll be nice we can discuss things in a respectable environment without his lackies around" says Klaus.

"If you intend to bully them Niklaus I highly doubt it will work, the vampires of New Orleans are loyal to Marcellus and the lovely Elena" reminds Elijah in a bored tone.

"I have no intention I simply though we'd speak in a nicer environment I doubt my protégée has forgotten how to be classy" says Klaus.

"Ah Elena in the house, god I hope she's wearing what I suggested today" smirks Kol.

"You saw her did you?" asks Klaus.

"I did she and that charming blonde friend of hers, tell me Nik what is it with you and Elena's blonde friends exactly?" asks Kol.

"Shove off, where did you see them?" asks Klaus.

"Elena and Cami were buying some delightful lingerie, ah then again Elena would look good in anything or in nothing wouldn't you agree Elijah, though I did suggest red lace, or black silk" smirks Kol.

"Elena is very beautiful yes Kol it is no secret all the Petrova's are, though Elena does not flaunt it as the other two did" says Elijah studiously still looking at his book keeping his face an impassive mask while his mind was running with a plethora of images of Elena in various forms and states of undress.

Kol smirks knowingly.

"Stop harassing my doppelgänger Kol, its not like she looks any different from Katerina or Tatia, they're doppelgängers Kol they all look identical" snorts Klaus pouring himself a drink.

"Are you interested Nik?" asks Kol sipping his drink.

"She's a Petrova Kol, of course I'd be interested however no I have no intense desire to bed the newest one I've already had the other two" chuckles Klaus.

"She is not simply a prize Niklaus for godsake you've tortured the girl enough, she finally has happiness leave her alone would you, it will only serve to irritate Marcellus more if he discovers how you keep accosting his girlfriend" sighs Elijah, he hated that word, Marcellus was not worthy of Elena, she deserved so much more, someone who would nurture and protect the purity, devotion and loyalty that shone so brightly from her, she was so different to the other two and he hated how she had hardened since she left.

"But its so enjoyable besides I won't actually hurt her Elijah, rest assured" laughs Klaus walking out.

"You know it keeps giving you opportunities to play the hero Elijah you should be thanking him" smirks Kol sitting down next to Elijah.

"She doesn't deserve it, she still fears Niklaus and rightly so, our brother has done nothing but cause her pain" replies Elijah evenly.

"No she doesn't, but I did enjoy our little chat today, how lucky Marcellus is, having Elena, I can just picture it, her in a red lacy set, her curves displayed perfectly, that perfect body sculpted and deliciously seductive, and just think its all wasted on Marcellus, her screaming his name as he bites into her neck while they intertwine themselves in the throes of passion" says Kol with a knowing smile he could see Elijah's jealousy rising to the surface.

Elijah snaps the book shut with more force than necessary, "since I clearly am not going to get any peace her I will endeavour to take a walk Kol and kindly keep your disturbed and inappropriate thoughts to yourself" says Elijah walking swiftly from the room.

"You mean like you do" calls Kol with a laugh.

Elijah exits the house, he knew exactly what Kol was doing, the problem was now the images was in his head, and he felt his heart constrict with envy, she was wasted on Marcellus, just as she had been on the Salvatore's, with a growl Elijah walks into the quarter.

Without conscious thought he realised he was heading for the compound, as he walked inside he saw Elena stood talking to Marcel, "so fight night tonight, and then afterwards, you're all mine?" smiles Elena running her hand up his chest.

"Absolutely, a little violence to get our blood pumping and then, well something else to get our blood pumping" smirks Marcel.

Elena smirks biting her lips and Elijah can't help but think how uncommonly desirable she looks.

Elijah was about to walk over when Thierry appears in front of him.

"What do you want?" he demands.

"I don't believe that is any of your business" replies Elijah.

"If it concerns Marcel or Elena it does" retorts Thierry.

"Elena always did have this wonderful habit for inspiring loyalty and friendship, a charm I see she hasn't lost" smiles Elijah.

"Hasn't you're family done enough to her" says Thierry.

"I mean no harm, no harm at all" assures Elijah.

"They're busy, come back some other time or better yet not at all" says Thierry.

"T its okay" calls Marcel as he spots Elijah.

"You heard him" smirks Elijah.

Thierry steps aside but walks over so he's stood next to Elena.

Marcel's arm is wrapped possessively around Elena.

"What can we do for you?" asks Marcel.

"I stopped by as a pleasentry is that a problem?" asks Elijah.

"Not at all, by all means, want a drink?" asks Marcel.

"I will thank you" nods Elijah.

"I'll get it" says Elena who he noticed was looking anywhere but at him directly and her heartbeat was erratic, he had thought they were beyond the point of him scaring her, unless it was something else, what had Kol gone and said now.

She hurries past him and disappears from view.

"So are you enjoying the southern hospitality?" asks Marcel walking over and gesturing for him to join him at the table.

"It has changed greatly you've done a marvellous job with the city, its thriving" nods Elijah.

"Yeah Klaus isn't taking to kindly to that" says Marcel.

"Niklaus never did like to feel someone else had his toys" reminds Elijah taking a seat.

"No, some things never change" smirks Marcel.

Elena reappears and hands Marcel his drink before turning to Elijah as his hand brushes hers she freezes for a second before jerking her hand away like she'd been electrocuted.

Elijah looks at her curiously but she sits down next to Marcel and avoids making direct eye contact, he knew the look of an Elena who was hiding something.

"So you joining us tonight, its fight night?" asks Marcel looping an arm around Elena unaware of the oddness of what had just transpired.

"No it isn't really my thing" says Elijah.

"No I figured it wasn't" agrees Marcel his hand running circles on Elena's arm.

As her phone rang she stood up like she'd been shot, she was acted very jumpy suddenly, then again having his family around probably did little to settle her nerves.

"Its Cami, I'll see you tonight, bye Elijah" says Elena hurriedly kissing Marcel before opening her phone.

"Hey Cami, how are you?" she asks before disappearing up the stairs and into her room.

Elena sighs leaning against the wall, "you alright?" asks Cami.

"I am now just had an awkward encounter with Elijah and Marcel" sighs Elena.

"It'll get easier Elena you're just on edge I'm sure it'll pass" soothes Cami gently.

"I hope so Marcel and I are having an in night tonight so that should help" says Elena.

"Good, just figured I'd tell you I saw the brother Kol with a blonde I assumed is Rebekah, she was flirting with another guy, so you might not need to worry" says Cami.

"Thanks Cami, you're a good friend" smiles Elena.

"Always Lena, anyway I got to go, talk to you later and enjoy tonight, no one matters but you and Marcel" smiles Cami.

Elena smiles and hangs up, she was right she'd been on edge, nothing more.

* * *

 **A/N Let me know what you thought and remember there is another chapter :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** **As promised, the next chapter lemme know your thoughts and thank you if you are still reading this :)**

* * *

Chapter 9

As fight night began Klaus and Kol walked into the compound.

"Hope we're not interrupting" smirks Klaus.

"You see we heard your amateurs here were about to have a fight night, and we figured why not come and enjoy the fun of watching children play" smirks Kol.

"Of course your welcome to watch but maybe less of the children comments" says Marcel.

The two brother just smirk and flash up to join them Kol appearing next to Elena, "hello darling" smiles Kol.

Elena turns away pressing herself closer to Marcel who in turn wraps his arm tighter around her.

Fight night went off without a hitch for the most part and soon enough Elena was getting into it as well.

Klaus watched Elena cheering along and he was struck by how much she had changed since she'd left Mystic Falls, she'd seemed lighter, more wild and fierce, being a vampire suited her, when he took his city back he'd definitely keep her around, then again Elijah had already ordered her not harm her when they did retake the city, and he had to agree with his older brother, this Elena was far to much fun.

As fight night drew to a close and turned into a party Marcel turned to the two originals, "by all means stay and enjoy yourself, my guys will keep you topped up" smiles Marcel.

"And where are you going?" asks Klaus.

Marcel turns to Elena who was giggly from the alcohol and the atmosphere, she was also dying to get Marcel into their bedroom.

"My girl and I need some alone time" smirks Marcel sweeping Elena into his arms and kissing her soundly before pulling back.

Kol smirks, "well have fun, sweet dreams Elena" chuckles Kol.

Elena ignores him not allowing his nefarious intentions ruin her happy mood.

Marcel winks and flashes them up to the bedroom slamming the door shut behind them before throwing Elena onto the bed.

He was on her a second later his lips crashing against hers.

"You're so beautiful" smiles Marcel.

"You're not so bad yourself" replies Elena before kissing him again, her hands running down his torso to the hem of his shirt which she pulls off, they tear at each others clothes not caring where they landed the frenzy within them intensifying as their need for each other burst into flame and they lost themselves in the passion as his fangs sank into her neck and she did likewise to him.

Klaus surveyed the scene, Kol was dancing with one of Marcel's nightwalkers though dancing was a loose term in this sea of writhing bodies.

Elijah walked over to his brother, "still here?" he asks.

"Keeping an eye on Kol and the vampires, who's who you know what a king needs to know" replies Klaus.

"I came to ask you speak with our sister, she seems to be rather bored, I do believe she wishes to return to Mystic Falls" says Elijah.

"Why exactly does it matter if our sister is here or not?" asks Klaus.

"If we are to be a family, the least we should do is be together for longer than a few months" replies Elijah.

"Fine I'll talk to her but she prefers your company to mine, must be because I've killed so many of her lovers" chuckles Klaus.

"Where are Marcel and Elena?" asks Elijah scanning the room.

Klaus smirks, "otherwise engaged, if their behaviour was anything to go by wrapped in the throes of passion" replies Klaus he notices how Elijah's jaw tightens, the Petrova face strikes again it seemed. He couldn't blame him, all the doppelgängers were beautiful each had a different sort of beauty, Elena's was by far the purest, a bright light, a softness and kindness the previous two had lacked but after Tatia, Klaus hadn't let himself fall for that face again, though he'd be a liar if the thought of taking Elena to his bed hadn't crossed his mind, the Petrova fire burned so brightly within her, even more so in Katerina because it came from such a righteous and loving place, he'd never forgotten the look in her eyes when she'd so willingly walked to her death, he admired it in a way, and her loyalty well very few people in her life deserved it, but she had a way of inspiring it if the New Orleans vampires were anything to go by.

Suddenly the sound of fighting came over the music, the brothers turned to see Kol was fighting with three male nightwalkers, one of whom was then thrown up onto the balcony crashing into the wall with a loud crash as the music cut out.

The door above them flew open a few seconds later as Elena and Marcel emerged, Marcel in only his trousers and Elena wrapped in a silk robe that barely covered her legs and Elijah was momentarily distracted as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs, while Marcel moved to the middle along with Klaus separating the nightwalkers and Kol.

Elijah is snapped out of his perusal of Elena's body and joins his brother, Elena hurried over to his side and the sent of her arousal hits him like a brick wall, and then he notices the blood on her neck and his blood starts to boil, Marcel didn't deserve to feed from her, no one other than he should have the right to ravish her, and the idea of Marcel with Elena made him want to break Marcel in half, nobody else was worthy of her it took all of his self control not to take her away from here and press her up against wall until she was moaning his name and unable to think straight.

"What happened?" demands Marcel.

"Apparently your vampires think its polite to steal another man's dance partner" replies Kol Klaus's hand on his chest restraining him should he try to go for the night walkers.

"Falicia was Kol being a problem?" asks Elena.

Falicia looks at her and Elijah sees jealousy flash over her features and he couldn't blame her, however a look for Marcel had her shaking her head.

"No he wasn't, we were just dancing, then Jake butted in" replies Falicia glaring at the black guy.

"Alright, Jake leave it alone, you should know better after what Falicia did tonight that messing with her is a bad idea and Kol well he isn't exactly stable" smirks Marcel.

Kol just smirks, "nope" he agrees.

"So can we just let this go like adults?" asks Marcel.

"I'm fine with it" nods Kol.

Jake just grunts and turns walking out of the compound with the other guy.

"How's Chris?" asks Marcel.

"Broken neck, he'll be fine" calls Thierry.

"Alright then, if everything is sorted let the party continue" smiles Marcel walking over to where Elena was stood.

She smiles at him and he pulls her against him, Elijah resists the urge to glare at the offending limb.

The music starts up again and Marcel's hands slide down Elena's hips before he kisses her, but Elijah catches Elena's eye and she pushes Marcel back a little looking anywhere other than Elijah.

Elijah internally smiles she hadn't changed that much, and he liked she felt embarrassed to be all over Marcel around him.

"Shall we get back to it?" whispers Marcel.

Elena's eyes briefly meet his and he sees a range of emotions flash across her face.

"I think the mood is gone Marcel" teases Elena.

"Then you'd better get dressed because I don't like the idea of everyone else getting to stare at you in this state" smirks Marcel.

"You're not the only one to have gotten under this robe you know" points out Elena as they walk up the stairs.

"Maybe not, but I think I do pretty good" chuckles Marcel.

Elena briefly looks at him and he sees guilt swimming in their depths before she turns away smiling up at Marcel as they disappear into his room.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N So apologise for this, my life has been busy as hell, if you're still with me then I'm touched, enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 10

Klaus sides up next to him, "you know brother, might want to be a but more subtle" teases Klaus.

"I have not the slightest inclination of what you are talking about Niklaus, clearly you've indulged to much" says Elijah.

Klaus just smiles knowingly, "the Petrova face strikes again, think you can keep this one brother, what is it about us and stealing Petrova women?" asks Klaus.

"Last I checked Niklaus neither of us stole Katerina and I highly doubt any man could, and the lovely Elena does not need to be torn as she was with the Salvatore's and as I told Kol, do not attempt to manipulate her life out of some misguided match-making attempt" orders Elijah.

Klaus chuckles holding his hands up in defence, "I'll not attempt to set you up with the doppelgänger brother, however if you continue to play the hero and I the villain well I'm alright with that at the very least" laughs Klaus before disappearing onto the dance floor.

Elijah looks up at the stairs as Elena and Marcel reappear now both fully clothed and Marcel kisses Elena's cheek before disappearing, she stands on the balcony over looking the party.

Elijah grabs a drink and walks up the stairs handing it to her.

"Here, you look like you could do with this" smiles Elijah.

Elena smiles but he hears her heart rate pick up and she doesn't look at him as she takes the drink and purposely avoids her hand touching his as she takes it.

"Have I done something to upset you lovely Elena?" asks Elijah.

She looks at him, "not of course not why would you think that?" asks Elena.

"Because you have not been this jumpy around me since we first met, and that was after you had watched me severe Trevor's head, invaded your personal space, and compelled you, so please what is it I've done that has caused this reversal of reactions so I may amend it?" asks Elijah.

Elena looks down and he hears her heartbeat pick up even more, and he just knew if she were human she would be blushing.

"I think Kol may be manipulating my dreams" she admits quietly.

The pieces instantly fall together, "and he gave you dreams of me, less than appropriate ones knowing my brother" sighs Elijah.

"You could say they're not the sort of dreams I should be having while sleeping next to Marcel" sighs Elena playing with her daylight ring and not meeting his gaze.

"I apologise for his behaviour my brother always did have a twisted sense of humour, may I ask why you assume Kol?" asks Elijah curiously.

"He brought up my dreams when we met in town a couple of days ago, and continues to do so" replies Elena.

"I will see to it that he ceases" promises Elijah taking her hand and kissing it.

Elena smiles, "thank you Elijah, I just Marcel will over react if he finds out what Kol is doing" explains Elena.

"Always so compassionate lovely Elena, really after my families crimes against you we deserve none of it" smiles Elijah.

"Don't worry the old Elena is still in here she's just a lot less tempered now" assures Elena.

"As I understand it, you used to be more fun before your life took a turn for the more tragic if I recall your friends correctly, though Miss Forbes was a little insensitive over it" says Elijah.

"Care doesn't really do sensitive" shrugs Elena.

"Do you miss them?" asks Elijah.

"Sometimes I really do, I still talk to Jeremy regularly, he's the only one who knows I'm here, Damon and Stefan may storm the fort well more Damon if he knew where I was, we may have parted on decent terms but I knew he wasn't happy about it, but its nice being here there are no comparisons, Marcel doesn't look at me and see Tatia or Katherine, he doesn't have two identical copies of me to compare to, and Diego barely knew Katherine so it was a fresh start though it wasn't exactly the simplest shall we say once Diego brought up Katherine" chuckles Elena.

"Yes Katerina has a habit of burning bridges, you know just because the Salvatore's saw Katerina in you, you are your own person Elena, I've known that much from the moment I met you" assures Elijah.

"Its just nice, I'm not a Petrova here, I'm me Elena Gilbert, formerly of Mystic Falls, besides I have friends here, Thierry is great, I have Cami and Josh and a few others, oh and if Klaus has any ideas of trying to use Cami to get to me, I've been slipping vervain into her food every time we meet and she has protection, we have peace here Elijah and I won't let Klaus take anything else from me, and neither will Marcel" says Elena turning to look at him.

Elijah looks at her and he smiles, "you were born to lead lovely Elena, it suits you, strength and conviction tempered by compassion, no wonder you inspire such love and loyalty in those you meet, after all I can't think of anyone I know who would try and bargain with an original minutes after meeting them" smiles Elijah.

"Yes I think we both made an impression" laughs Elena.

"Yes you most certainly did" agrees Elijah.

Then he looks around, "you said you have peace what of the witches?" asks Elijah.

"No they're kept well and truly down" smirks Elena.

"Must make the vampires unpopular with how its dealt with though" says Elijah.

"Oh it does, but this is our town Elijah, and no one not witches, nor werewolves or even originals are taking it from us, whatever Klaus intends, because I know your brother Elijah, and as you said he doesn't share well with others, no matter what tie they have to one another" looking down at where Klaus and Kol were stood talking.

Elijah feels an odd burst of pride at her words, "you truly are a queen Elena it does you credit" smiles Elijah.

"I wouldn't say that exactly, I'm sure you've known actual queens" chuckles Elena.

"I have and few have inspired me the way you do lovely Elena, you would've made an excellent monarch" smiles Elijah clasping her chin lightly and turning her so she was facing him.

"Well coming from you I'm honoured" laughs Elena with a curtsey.

"I would ask you to dance but given what is taking place on the floor, that I decidedly do not view as dancing I think it would be best if I did not" smirks Elijah.

"Yes I'm sure to someone like yourself this does not count as dancing, somehow I just can't picture Elijah Mikaelson, consummate gentleman always in a suit grinding on the dance floor, Kol however seems to be enjoying himself" says Elena nodding to the floor.

Elijah turns to find Kol once again dancing with Falicia.

"Yes my brother always did like to find himself some form of entertainment" sighs Elijah.

"Falicia is exactly the same" snorts Elena.

"You and she don't get along do you?" asks Elijah remembering their earlier interaction.

"No she has a thing for Marcel and of course you can imagine was not happy when I turned up six months ago and stole his attention away" admits Elena.

"Marcel would've been a fool to choose her over you lovely Elena, as would any man" smiles Elijah.

Elena looks down at the floor if she'd been human she'd have blushed.

Elijah smiled that he still had the ability to effect her was good to know in this situation.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So its been a long time sicne I put this up, the short answer is I've had a lot going, I've been working on my own book that I'm writing, I also sadly lost my muse for this story but have recently got it back, so hopefully updates should be more regular, if you're still here and still reading then thank you so much, without further ado, enjoy :)**

 **I own nothing this is just for fun**

* * *

Chapter 11

"So how was everything in Mystic Falls before you left?" asks Elena shyly.

"Your friends are all well, Mr Donovan is captain of the football team if my information is correct, Miss Forbes and Miss Bennett are also doing well, still no sign of Mr Lockwood though I believe he is still missing due to Niklaus and the Salvatore's are the same as ever" says Elijah.

"I'm glad they're alright, and by the same as ever I assume you mean Stefan is broody and Damon is destructive?" asks Elena.

"Yes" replies Elijah.

"I hoped they'd have moved on by now" sighs Elena.

"Alas not quite, they miss you, though I am sure they would be happy to know you are safe and happy" soothes Elijah.

"Stefan maybe, Damon would likely being fuming if he found out how easily I moved on, we might not have been together but I still felt something for him, I love both of them, but I couldn't do what Katherine did to them, and I'm happy here with Marcel and everyone else" smiles Elena.

Elijah tries to ignore the stab of jealousy, "where is Marcel he seems to have abandoned you?" asks Elijah.

"No he had a couple things to check on, he'll be back before sunrise, make sure the nightwalkers get inside in time" explains Elena turning to him.

"Elena" calls a voice.

Elijah turns to see a guy walking over to them.

"Josh hey" smiles Elena.

"Sorry to interrupt but Cami is downstairs, said she wanted to talk to you, but didn't want to come into the throng" says Josh.

"Thank you Josh, I don't blame her" smiles Elena.

"You know she's going to figure it out Elena, Cami isn't an idiot" warns Josh.

"No she's entirely to perceptive, I'll talk to Marcel" nods Elena.

"Good, I'm sure she'll still love you Elena, its kind of hard not to" smiles Josh.

Elena laughs hugging him before she heads down the stairs.

* * *

Elijah eyes Josh curiously.

Josh sees Elijah watching him and gulps nervously.

"And who might you be?" asks Elijah.

"I'm Josh, just a low ranking nightwalker" replies Josh.

"You're new aren't you, when your as old as me its fairly easy to pick out young vampires" observes Elijah.

"About six months, Elena helped me through it all, she's a great teacher and a great person" smiles Josh.

"You care for her?" asks Elijah.

"Yeah she was my first friend one of my only friends actually, I'm more comfortable around her than the macho men that tend to circle Marcel" explains Josh.

"And how does Marcellus view this?" asks Elijah.

"He's fine with it, who's going to have a problem with their girlfriends gay best friend" chuckles Josh.

Understanding flashes across Elijah's face, nice to know there were no other competitors for Elena's heart.

"Elena's a good person, and I don't pretend to think I know better than her and Marcel, but Elena told me all about her life, please don't take her away, she's suffered enough" says Josh quietly.

Elijah looks at him, "Elena inspires love and devotion where ever she goes and it is clear to anyone why, she is a unique person Josh, a heart as big as hers that despite all she's been through continues to love without reservation, I will not allow any harm to come to her, never again will I let harm come to her" assures Elijah with a smile.

"Thank you, she said you were the nicest one" smiles Josh.

"Compared to my siblings that is actually not that much of a compliment" chuckles Elijah.

"Yeah well having seen your brothers earlier I'm staying out of sight if I can help it" agrees Josh.

"Yes probably sensible, worry not no matter what my brother may intend or what happens to this city I will keep the lovely Elena safe, she has endured enough heartache at the hands of my family I will see to it she suffers no more" soothes Elijah.

"Good, but why exactly?" asks Josh.

"I've known every incarnation of the doppelgänger, Tatia, Katerina, Elena, each Petrova girl is different but they all share the Petrova fire, in Elena it burns the brightest and the purest, did she ever tell you about how we first met?" asks Elijah.

"Just the basics, you tried to take her to Klaus her vampire boyfriends showed up and killed you" shrugs Josh.

"Yes Elena never did take credit for her own actions, she tried to bargain with me mere moments after watching me decapitate a man with a slight of hand, few are brave enough to do that, and as I spent more time with her I realised how different from her ancestors she was, she willingly made a deal with me to keep those she loved safe well aware that when the time came she would need to die, and she sought only to free her lover at the time from his entombment, I have a great respect for Elena, for what she will do for those she loves, no one understands the bond of those you consider family the way she does, and I hope to god her compassion, her kindness and her love continue to burn as brightly as they always have, it would be a great loss to the world should it go out or be tarnished in anyway" replies Elijah smiling as he thought of all the times Elena had stood up to him, watching her stab herself and tricking him into being daggered was a moment he was rather proud of her for.

"She's definitely one of a kind, and don't worry she's still a really good person, I think it'd suck for everyone if she stopped for whatever reason" agrees Josh.

"Yes it would" smiles Elijah.

Josh looks at him, yeah somehow he was fairly sure that this particular original harboured more than admiration for Elena, but he wasn't about to open his mouth if it kept Elena safe he was happy because he did care a lot about her, they'd gotten really close since he'd been turned.

"If you'll excuse me I need to have a word with my brother, it was insightful speaking with you Josh, perhaps we shall do so again" smiles Elijah as he walks past him and heads down the stairs.

"Yeah maybe so" murmurs Josh as he watches him go, if he was right things could get a whole lot more complicated.

* * *

 **A/N This might not have been my best work I'm still trying to get back in the groove for this, let me know what you thought :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it :)**

 **I do not own TVD/TO this is just for fun**

* * *

Chapter 12

The next morning Elena heads out early, grabbing a couple of things for Davina she heads to the attic.

"Hey D, you up?" calls Elena as she walks in.

"Elena" smiles Davina running over to hug her friend.

"Wow hello to you too" laughs Elena.

"I was worried about you with all the originals back, I remember seeing what they did to you" sighs Davina.

Elena takes her hand, "I'm fine Davina, they don't mean me any harm, well Rebekah might but that's more due to good old jealousy than anything else" assures Elena.

"Still I couldn't bare it if they hurt you Elena" says Davina.

"They won't, Elijah has already promised I'm safe, okay D you have nothing to worry about" promises Elena.

"If you're sure" smiles Davina.

"I do need you to do something for me though, I need a way to stop vampires from getting into my dreams" says Elena.

"What why?" asks Davina.

"I'm almost 99% sure Kol Mikaelson is messing in my dreams, I had a shall we say steamy one regarding Elijah and I want to make sure he can't do it again, so is there something you can do?" asks Elena hopefully.

"Yes, I can make you a charm to protect against anyone invading your dreams, they'll get a nasty shock when they try it, so does Marcel know?" asks Davina as she starts to flip through one of her grimoire's looking for a spell.

"No and he can't, things are semi peaceful between us and the originals, what we do not need is Marcel to go off on a possessive tangent, besides Kol is a total psycho" sighs Elena sitting down on Davina's bed.

"I get it but its not cool what Kol's doing, so I'm going to make sure he regrets trying to get into your dreams again" smiles Davina.

"You are the best" smiles Elena.

"How's Cami?" asks Davina.

"Good, the bracelet you made her is really a god send especially with the originals and she is showing an interest in Klaus, I just hope I managed to warn her off" sighs Elena.

"She'll be okay, but I think it might be safer to bring her into the fold" says Davina.

"I know, I was planning on talking to Marcel tonight, her uncle is already involved, and I just want her safe" sighs Elena.

"And she'll be safer if she knows why Klaus and his family are dangerous, how many times have they used those you love against you?" asks Davina sitting down next to her.

"A lot" sighs Elena.  
"Exactly Cami is safer if she is protected by the truth, here what Cami doesn't know can hurt her" says Davina.

"For a 16 year old you have a startling large amount of insight and wisdom" smiles Elena.

"I'm an old soul Lena, just like you are, now you mention my age and as you know my birthday is coming up, and I want a night out, please just one night, my birthday falls on the music festival and I would love for just one night out, please, you can stay with me the whole time, you and Josh and even Marcel" pleads Davina.

"Davina with the originals in town its even more dangerous and if the witches find you, I don't want to think about what would happen to you" says Elena.

"Please I'll still feel it if they do magic, and you can keep me safe the originals will have no clue who I am, please Tim is supposed to be there" says Davina quietly.

Elena looks at her, she'd been robbed of so much, and she knew how it felt to have her choices taken away.

"I will talk to Marcel and try and persuade him but that is all I can promise okay?" asks Elena.

Davina breaks into a smile and throws her arms around Elena.  
"You're the best" she laughs.

"I try" smiles Elena.

She spends a couple more hours with Davina before heading back out promising to return the next day with Marcel's answer.

Elena was mulling over what Davina had said when she felt a gust of wind next to her.

"So what are we doing to day Elena?" asks Rebekah.

"Walking, you?" asks Elena.

"Also walking marvellous we can walk together" smirks Rebekah.

"What do you want Rebekah?" asks Elena.

"Why are you here Elena?" asks Rebekah.

"Because this is my home now" replies Elena.

"Really, so has Marcel divulged our past together?" asks Rebekah.

"Yes I know everything Rebekah I know all about your great secret love affair, there is nothing you can say to pull the rug out from under me, so don't bother" says Elena.

Rebekah grabs her slamming her against the wall.

"Pretty confident for a baby vampire, you may be the so-called queen of New Orleans but I can crush you like a bug, don't forget it" snarls Rebekah tightening her grip on Elena's neck.

Suddenly she's pulled off and thrown against a nearby wall.

"So this is your idea of peace huh Rebekah attacking the woman I love" says Marcel.

"Why must Petrova whores always steal what is not there's" demands Rebekah.

"She's not a whore or a Petrova and she didn't steal me, you left Rebekah I owe you nothing and anything I may feel for you is vastly outweighed by what I feel for Elena, so you touch her again and Mikaelson or no you'll regret it" warns Marcel.

"Fine, enjoy your pathetic baby vampire, you'll see, I'm the better choice by far, she has a habit for loving multiple men" growls Rebekah before turning and stalking off.

Marcel turns back to Elena.

"Are you okay?" he asks checking her over.

"I'm fine Marcel" promises Elena.

"Good, you know she doesn't matter right, she doesn't effect what we have Elena" says Marcel cupping her face.

"I know, she's angry, bitter and jealous Marcel" soothes Elena.

"She lays a finger on you again and I will dagger her" says Marcel.

"Good luck" snorts Elena.

"I love you Elena, not her" smiles Marcel kissing her softly.

"I know you do, though since you love me, I have a favour to ask you, and D has a favour she wanted to ask you, its her birthday soon, and she was hoping she could have a night out, you can have as many vampires around as you want and we can be by her side all night, she just wants to enjoy New Orleans for one night, and the moment she suspects witches are up to something, she will tell us and we will be right back in the attic" soothes Elena.

"I'll think about it, and the other favour?" asks Marcel.

"I want to tell Cami the truth, she is showing an interest in Klaus and he's used the people I love before and I can't risk it Katherine killed Caroline because she didn't know anything to make a point, I don't want it to happen to Cami, Father Kieran already knows and he might not want her to know, but she's in to much danger and I know from experience that vervain can be removed from a necklace very easily" explains Elena feeling her emotions well up.

Marcel pulls her into his arms cupping her face, "then talk to her, its alright" soothes Marcel.

Elena smiles and kisses him quickly, "I love you" she smiles.

"I love you too, now go, though I don't think Father Kieran will thank you for this" chuckles Marcel.

"No but Cami will" says Elena as she turns and hurries off pulling out her cell phone she calls Cami.

"Hey Cami its Elena, can you meet me at the compound please, we need to talk" says Elena.

"Sure I'll meet you there" says Cami as she heads out of her apartment and heads for the compound.

* * *

 **A/N If you're still here with me and this story, thank you :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hello all I'm back! Sorry for the delay I have no excuses here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it!**

 **I don't own TVD/TO**

* * *

Chapter 13

Elena paces nervously in the courtyard as she waits for Cami to arrive, Thierry grabs her arm to still her.

"Elena calm down, she'll be fine" assures Thierry.

"What if she hates me?" asks Elena.

"She won't, Cami is a smart girl, and you're her friend" assures Thierry trying to soothe her.

"I hope you're right" she says.

"I usually am" he chuckles.

At that moment Cami walked into the compound, "Elena, hey Thierry" smiles Cami.

"Cami, I'll leave you ladies to it" smiles Thierry squeezing Elena's arm before he headed out into the quarter.

"Hi Cami" says Elena.

"Are you alright?" asks Cami.

"I will be, come on there is something we need to talk about" says Elena pulling Cami upstairs into one of the other rooms.

"Okay what I am about to tell you may seem totally and completely unbelievable at first, but for your own safety you need to trust me Cami" says Elena.

"What's wrong Lena, of course I trust you" says Cami in confusion.

Elena sighs and takes a deep breath, "Cami, vampires, werewolves and witches, they're all real, they all exist, and live right here in New Orleans, and not just here but all over the world" says Elena.

Cami starts to laugh, "oh Elena, you cannot expect me to believe that, what the hell?" asks Cami still laughing.

"Cami, it is real, okay I can prove it to you, because I'm a vampire, now I need you to not scream or run alright" says Elena.

Cami just nods clearly thinking this is a joke.

Focusing on Cami's heartbeat Elena feels her face change, as he fangs descend, her eyes change colour and the veins grow from them as she looks at her.

Cami's eyes widen and she steps back, "Elena" she whispers.

Elena lets her face return to normal, "it's all real Cami, all of it is, would you like some more proof?" asks Elena.

Cami nods.

"Take of the bracelet I gave you" says Elena.

Cami does so and drops it on the table then Elena steps forwards.

"Turn around and touch your nose" compels Elena.

Cami does so and then gasps.

"How did you make me do that?" she asks.

"It's something all vampires can do with varying success, it's called compulsion and it works on humans who do not have vervain which is in the bracelet I gave you, vervain not only blocks compulsion but it hurts vampires unless we build up an immunity to it" explains Elena picking up the bracelet and flinching as it burned her before handing it back to Cami.

Cami drops down in her chair, "oh my god" she gasps.

"Yep" nods Elena.

"How do I not know this, how does the world?" asks Cami.  
"We tend to keep ourselves hidden, compulsion helps us if we want to feed without killing" explains Elena.

"But I've seen you eat garlic and walk into a church" says Cami.

"Not all of it is true, vampires need an invitation the first time they enter your home, after that they can come and go as they please, we're faster and stronger than humans are, and our senses are heightened" explains Elena.

"Sunlight?" asks Cami.

"Sunlight does kill us, but, not if we have a witch spell us some daylight jewellery, this was made by my best friend" says Elena holding out her hand.

"If I take it off and I'm outside the sun will burn me" says Elena.

"Okay I don't want a demonstration of that" Cami says quickly.

"Yeah me either" nods Elena.

"How old are you?" asks Cami.

"19, in actual years, I've only been a vampire about seven or eight months" says Elena.

"What about Marcel?" asks Cami.

"He's a vampire, everyone in this compound is a vampire, some of them have daylight rings others don't" nods Elena.

"How old is he?" she asks.

"Marcel is about 300 years old" replies Elena.

"Wow, I knew there was something but I never, ever imagined this" says Cami.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but I am telling you this now because I don't want to hide it from you and two because Klaus and his family are in town" explains Elena.

"They're vampires too?" asks Cami in shock.

"Yeah, more specifically they're the first vampires, what we call the originals, there were six vampires created in all 1000 years ago, by their mother Ester after their youngest brother Henrik was killed by werewolves, Klaus, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah are all over a 1000 years old and being originals they have some perks, number one, they're compulsion works on vampires as well as humans, number two if you kill them with anything other than white oak they come back to life very, very pissed off, they're stronger and faster than pretty much all other vampires" says Elena.

"No wonder you wanted me to stay away from Klaus" says Cami.

"No not just because he's a vampire, remember how I said I lost my birth parents and my aunt Jenna?" asks Elena.

"Yeah" nods Cami.

"Klaus is the reason they're dead, he killed my aunt Jenna in a sacrifice to make himself a hybrid, part vampire, part werewolf, he also killed me, the first time which is how my birth dad died, he sacrificed his life for mine, and my birth mom, well Klaus compelled her to rip her daylight necklace off and she burnt to ash in front of me, he turned my friend Tyler into a hybrid, he's almost killed my brother a few times, and he generally just has a nasty temper" sighs Elena.

Cami reaches forwards and takes Elena's hand, "I'm going to need some clarification here, he killed you, the first time?" asks Cami.

"Yeah, but that time I came back human, my dad literally traded his life for mine, the second time I died, I drowned, I told my vampire ex Stefan to save my human friend Matt when Rebekah forced out car off a bridge, the same bridge that killed my parents. In order to become a vampire you have to die with vampire blood in your system, vampire blood also heals injuries in humans and then fades out of their system in 24 hours, earlier that day I'd been rushed to hospital courtesy of Klaus again, and the doctor gave me vampire blood, but didn't tell anyone, so when Rebekah killed me later, I came back" explains Elena.

"Wow" gasps Cami sitting back.

"I know it is a lot to take in but I wanted you to know for your own safety as well as the fact I hate lying to you" says Elena.

"No I am glad you told me" nods Cami.

"Just keep away from Klaus if you can, and his brother Kol and sister Rebekah, however Elijah won't hurt you" assures Elena.

"So when did Marcel date Rebekah?" asks Cami.

"Klaus found him as a slave and he rescued him, raised him and he and Rebekah fell in love while he was still human, however Klaus has a habit of killing Rebekah's lovers, but instead of killing Marcel who was like a son to him, he daggered Rebekah, basically there are silver daggers that when coated in white oak ash, basically put them into a death sleep until the dagger is pulled out again. Klaus has a habit of doing this when his siblings upset him since they don't work on him due to his werewolf side, so from there it was a couple decades until Rebekah was awoken and by then Marcel had transitioned, he chose to be turned rather than undagger Rebekah because he knew eventually Klaus would, and then they could be together, however there was a whole host of other drama in between but then they fled New Orleans, from their father who wanted to kill them, and Rebekah believed Marcel to be dead, hence the reason they parted ways" finishes Elena.

"Wow, and I thought I had a complex history, that is insane, and apparently so is Klaus, god from a psychological point of view I'd love to talk to him, I mean killing his own father repeatedly killing his siblings, wow" says Cami in awe.

"Oh he killed his mother too, ripped her heart out, and Mikael isn't his real father, his mom had an affair which is why Mikael especially hated Klaus when he found out, but he was an ass to Klaus anyway from what I understand" adds Elena.

"Yeah I think he needs therapy" nods Cami.

"I agree" laughs Elena.

"So you said werewolves and witches as well, what do I need to know?" asks Cami.

"Werewolves only turn on a full moon, when they do it hurts like a bitch and they have no connection to their human selves, a werewolf bite is fatal to a vampire unless you get Klaus' blood which is the cure, silver doesn't work on them, but wolfsbane does, however Marcel drove all the werewolves out of the city into the Bayou so no worries there, then you have the witches who live here in New Orleans, Marcel has a way to stop them doing magic so they can't hurt us, other rather not much" says Elena shuddering slightly.

"So do I need to watch out for vampires?" asks Cami.

"The ones here won't hurt you because they know you're my friend, and Marcel would punish them for it, but Klaus might try and use you to hurt me, which is why I not only gave you the bracelet but I slip vervain into your food when we're together, to keep you safe" explains Elena.

Cami smiles, "well thank you, I am glad you told me, might take a while to process and sink in properly, but thank you for telling me and since I assume you don't murder people this is no problem for me" assures Cami.

"No I only feed a little, then heal them and compel them on their way or drink from a blood bag" assures Elena.

"Good, well if its alright with you I think i'm going to go and think about this, I'll call you later" smiles Cami squeezing her hand as she puts her bracelet back on and heads out.

Elena walks with her and she can see Cami looking at Thierry.

"How old is he?" she asks quietly.

"Thierry is about 70 years old, looks good for his age huh" smirks Elena as Thierry looks over having heard them.

"Yeah, yeah he does" nods Cami as she waves awkwardly and heads out.

Thierry walks over, "well I heard no screaming and she wasn't running" he chuckles.

"No she took it really well, I am glad I don't have to lie to her any more and it keeps her safer from the originals I hope" says Elena.

"Me too, I like her and thank you I do look good for my age" adds Thierry with a smile.

Elena laughs, she felt good, lighter some how knowing she wasn't lying any more, it was nice.

* * *

 **A/N For those of you who are still with me and reading thank you for all your support it means the world to me!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N So it has been at too long since I updated this story thank you for the reviews its good to know people are still reading this, this is a little filler chapter as the drama will soon begin to unfold, hope you enjoy :)**

 **I don't own TVD or To**

* * *

Chapter 14

Marcel walked back in to the compound to the sound of trumpet music and found a group of the vampires sat around Thierry including Elena.  
She spots him and walks over smiling brightly, "Hi" she says wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Hi yourself, you're in a good mood not that it's a bad thing" smiles Marcel wrapping his arms her waist.  
"I told Cami the truth, and she was okay with it all, which means she's safe" smiles Elena.  
"I don't think Father Kieran will thank you, but you're right she will be safer for it now she knows what the originals are" agrees Marcel, "and you're happy which makes me happy" smiles Marcel.  
Elena nods, "I know this is the right thing to do, the last time I tried to keep someone in the dark for their protection it blew up in my face spectacularly, and I lost her anyway" sighs Elena as her mind went to her aunt Jenna.  
Marcel cups her face gently, "hey, don't do that it was not your fault, you've done the right thing for Cami" assures Marcel gently.  
Elena sighs but gives him a small smile, "so have you decided about Davina yet, cause she really wants to go, and I there might be a boy involved" chuckles Elena.  
"A boy?" asks Marcel.  
"Yes, come on Marcel she is just a girl I know how it feels to have you're life snatched away from you, we can protect her, the originals don't know about her, and she can sense any of the witches if they try something" says Elena.  
"Elena" starts Marcel.  
"No Marcel don't give me the usual spiel, okay if we don't let her have some kind of life, she'll either start to resent you, or she will try and do it on her own, but if we plan it then we can keep her safe she will agree to any safety measures you want" argues Elena crossing her arms.  
Marcel sighs, "if Klaus finds her" he starts.  
"He won't and if he does, Davina can take on an original, and they won't even know what she is okay, if you want we can even set up distractions to make sure they don't focus on Davina not that they are likely too, she will adore you eternally for it and she deserves this Marcel this and so much more so we need to give where we can" points out Elena.  
Marcel looks at her for a moment and she can see he's thinking about it and then he sighs and nods, "alright, but she is in sight of at least three vampires at all times and I want us to be in the area and she casts a protection spell on herself and if possible a cloaking one" stipulates Marcel.  
Elena smiles and hugs him, "she will adore you for this Marcel and it'll make her so happy" she says.  
"You're right she deserves this" he agrees.  
"You are a wonderful man" smiles Elena.  
Marcel chuckles, "you can stop sweet talking me now Lena I've already agreed" he teases.  
"Oh this isn't for D this is all for me, and it's the truth" she adds playfully kissing him quickly.  
Marcel laughs, "in that case you are a wonderful woman" he says taking her hand and spinning her around before spinning her into his arms and dipping her kissing her nose.  
Elena giggles and looks up at him happily.  
"Well isn't that just adorable" comes a familiar voice.  
Elena and Marcel both turn to see Klaus stood in the gateway smirking at them.  
Marcel pulls her up but keeps his arms around her, "Klaus" greets Marcel with a nod.  
"Oh don't let me interrupt what was a very cute moment" he says holding up his hands.  
"What can we do for you?" asks Elena.  
"I come with an invitation" replies Klaus.  
"Of what sort?" asks Marcel.  
"Dinner, with my family and I in three days' time for you and Elena of course, black tie formal, we'd like a chance to talk, like civilised people" explains Klaus.  
"Just talk?" asks Marcel.  
"Just talk, catch up, reminisce, you have my word, no funny business" assures Klaus.  
Marcel looks at Elena who nods, "we'll be there, the plantation house I assume?" asks Marcel.  
"Yes, 7pm" replies Klaus.  
"Would you like a drink before you go" offers Marcel.  
Klaus smiles, "I can't prior engagement but thank you" he says before walking out.  
Thierry walks over to them, "why would you accept?" asks Thierry.  
"Klaus keeps his word when he gives it, they gain nothing by deceiving us" replies Marcel.  
"And the drink?" asks Thierry.  
"If he's willing to be civil and extend an olive branch then we need to be willing, cautious, but willing it makes no sense to alienate them if we can have peace" says Marcel.  
"Klaus doesn't do peace very easily" replies Elena.  
"Maybe, but we have to at least hope, he knows he doesn't have the power here" points out Marcel.  
"We'd never follow him" agrees Thierry.  
"Lets see what they have to say, though from my understanding, dinner parties with the Mikaelsons can end up getting very messy" says Elena  
"Yes they can, but so can ours" points out Marcel.  
Elena nods unable to argue, "well better dig out your black tie then we have a party to attend" chuckles Elena.  
"Yes it seems we do" agrees Marcel.

* * *

 **A/N Apologises for the way this looks, I had some formatting issues, not quite sure why, hope you still enjoyed it :)**


End file.
